JOhnny and his first love
by Da'dtou-di
Summary: JOhnny has a dream about his first love and how she died which makes him feel lonely, until someone pays him a visit the rating will change in the 3rd chapter. Chapter 4 should be up
1. Dreams of old life

Hey everyone. This is my first Johnny the homicidal maniac story SO PLEASE R+R. I do not own Johnny the Homicidal Maniac characters, they all belong to Jhonen Vsaquez. So please don't sue. I'm very poor. Johnny has an interesting dream about when he was in high school, but I just reminds him of how lonely he really is. Until someone pays him a visit.  
  
  
  
Johnny looked down the halls trying to find his first class of the day. He was coming in school during the second quarter, so he didn't have any friends or knew anyone. His first class was art. He loved art. He would draw all the time, but his dad thought I was a waste of time. His dad would hit him when he was angry. The only reason he didn't kill Johnny was the police would be all over his ass. Johnny wouldn't dare go to the police. He was too afraid that he would loose the case and his dad would beat him harder.  
  
203. The art class. Johnny looked at the door for a second or two, the grabbed the doorknob and turned it. He opened the door and noticed all of the students in there chirping around the classroom. They all had friends and were happy, unlike him. He walked to the back of the classroom and sat at the back desk. The desks were like science desk. Two people were to sit at them. Johnny hoped that some one might come up to him start to talk. All he wanted was to just have one friend. But he thought he was asking too much of that. He was dead wrong. A girl with bright red hair came up to him and started to speak to him.  
  
" Hey! Why are you sitting way back here. Are you new here?" she asked  
  
" Yeah, I picked this seat because I don't really know anywhere else to sit at." He confessed.  
  
" Well I'm Jessica, but my friends call me Jesse. What's you name?"  
  
" I'm Johnny, but if I had any friends I would like to be called Nny."  
  
" Nny! That's a cool name. HEY EVERYONE, THIS IS NNY. HE'S NEW HERE, SO BE NICE!" She joked  
  
"Hey Nny" everyone yelled back.  
  
" Hi" she said quietly  
  
" Well you can sit up front if you want to. We won't bite ya"  
  
" Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll sit back here."  
  
"Ok, but Cat sits at this table. But she's really nice. Like one time she called for pizza for the art club, because no one ate the surprise dish. I think she'll like you"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Jesse headed up to the other kids and started to talk to them. Johnny felt alone. He was happy he had a new friend. Really happy.  
  
Just then the door slammed open and the art teacher came in. All of the other students rushed to their seats and sat down. The teacher shut the door behind him and head up to the front of the class.  
  
"Hello class! Welcome to another day of hell. umm I mean art class."  
  
The whole room burst out laughing. This guy was obviously cool. Even Johnny laughed a bit to that comment. The class what starting when the door opened. A girl dressed in a dark purple top (that was tight around her body), a long black skirt that almost touched the ground and had two slits coming up to finger tip, and had a leather trench coat on. Her top had tight sleeves that came down just a bit past her elbows the fluffed out to her fingertips. She was wear combat boots under neigh her skirt. Her hair was long that went to her breasts. Her hair was black then went purple, black, purple, black, and purple again. She looked really pretty.  
  
" Sorry I'm late. My power went out during the night and my alarm clock went nuts. Hope I didn't miss anything" she said  
  
" It's quite alright Cat. Now go and take your seat and we will start the class." The teacher said  
  
She walked to the back of the room and took her seat right next to Nny. She put her book bag on top of the table and took out a big note pad and a pen. Her book bag was one of those that hanged from your shoulder and crossed over you and hanged at your other side. She had Jack's head from The Nightmare before Christmas on it. The rest was all black. She turned and looked at Nny. She gave him a small smile and looked back at the front of the classroom.  
  
" She looks beautiful," Johnny thought to himself " I hope she doesn't get mad at me for sittin' at her table."  
  
" Well Cat, since you were late maybe you can't explain this picture and what it means" said the art teacher.  
  
He put a picture on the projector and turned it on. A picture came up. The picture was a sidewalk with people walking and in the crack of the sidewalk was a weed growing up from it.  
  
" Well," she started " The weed represents and the power of life. The people and sidewalk represent the power of death. You see, the weed coming up from under neigh the sidewalk. Which shows us that no mater how strong death is, that life is stronger and will always prevail.  
  
" That is right," he said " very good job."  
  
The class went on with the teacher asking other students what this and that picture ment. He didn't even notice that Johnny was there.  
  
Johnny was staring at his desk when I piece of paper landed in front of him. He looked over at Cat, but she was staring at the front of the classroom. He picked up the paper and read it  
  
Haven't seen you around here before. I'm Cat. You are..???  
  
  
  
Johnny picked up his pen and wrote  
  
  
  
I'm Johnny, but you can call me Nny. Yeah I'm new here. Sorry if I'm some how bothering you.  
  
Then he flicked the paper in front of her. He looked up at the teacher then notice that the same paper was there. It read:  
  
Nice to meat you. Don't worry you're not bothering me. Nny huh? Cool name. My name is Cheryl but everyone calls me Cat because of my cat eyes. The teacher's name is Mr. James, but everyone calls him Mr. J. how about you stop by the art club some time?  
  
  
  
Sure I would love too. How about today?  
  
Sounds fine with me. Just have to ask everyone else.  
  
Ok.  
  
The class bell rang and everyone got up from their seats. Cat got up and went over to everyone else and asked if Johnny could stop by the art club to see if he would like to join. She walked back to Johnny who was packing his stuff up in his backpack.  
  
" Well I asked everyone else." She said.  
  
She had a lovely voice.  
  
" What did they say" ask Johnny waiting for her to say they don't want him there  
  
" They would love to have ya there. See ya after class" and with that she left the room  
  
Johnny felt so happy at this moment. He grabbed his backpack and rushed out the door to catch up with Cat. And he finally did  
  
" Hey" he said " I just wanted to say thanks. I mean for getting me to come to the art club. I really glad you did that for me" Johnny confessed  
  
"No problem" she said " what class you have next?  
  
" history then math"  
  
"Really? So do I."  
  
" Great! Can you show me where it was?"  
  
" Were headed for the same class. Of corse I'll show you."  
  
They both headed for their class.  
  
At the end of the day they both got to know each other quite well. Johnny learned that Cat loved music and she plays both the violin and piano. Cat was also loved Gothic industrial, hard rock, and some metal bands. He also learned that she loved the band Cold and Jack off Jill. And one song she really liked was by 3 Doors down, When I'm Gone.  
  
The bell rang and Nny and Cat walk together talking about music and art one their way to Art club. Art club only lasted an hour, just long enough for him to get home before his dad got home. Art club went by fast. Nny got to meet everyone and everyone got to me Nny. They talked about paintings and other works of art. Some of them talk about how art can be based on music.  
  
"Hey guys look at the time! We have to get going before the principal bitchs at us again." Yelled Mike. Everyone said their good bye and left the room.  
  
Johnny exit the school and walked down the steps. Cat ran up to him from the behind and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around with a start and saw Cat standing in fort of him. She had some thing in her hand but he couldn't see it.  
  
" What do ya need?" Nny asked  
  
" Well earlier you told me about how you dad hits you sometimes. Well I don't normally do this but here's my phone number. Incase you need to talk to someone."  
  
She handed him the paper and he took it .He looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"Thanks" he said  
  
She smiled back at him and headed back into the school. Nny turned around and head for home. He kept looking at the piece of paper in his hand that had Cat's number on it. He couldn't believe that some one would give him their phone number. He was really starting to Cat. Him and her had so much incomin. He got home and went up to his room to work on his artwork. 


	2. Johnnys first date

The year went bye fast and he was now in 11 grade. Things have been going quite well. Him and Cat are to be going a date tonight. They were taking her car since he had not car of his own. He told her to come at 10:00 and since it was a Friday night it was no problem. He also couldn't have his dad find out he was going out with some girl. His dad would flip and beat and tell him he needed to work on his schoolwork. But since his dad wouldn't be back till 2:00 am he had 4 hours with Cat.  
  
He was up in his room tying his shoe when he saw Cat's car pull up. HE jumped up from the bed and ran down starts and calmly walked out the door. He did want to seem annexes. He got in her car and she drove off.  
  
"So where do you want to go?" she asked  
  
"Don't know." He replied  
  
" How about diner?"  
  
" Sure"  
  
Their date was going great. They went to diner and hanged out in the middle of the part and then headed up to a cliff that only Cat knew about. It showed the whole town and all of the lights sparkled in her eyes. She lay on her back and looked up at the stars. Nny came over to her and sat at the side of her. He looked down at her and smiled.  
  
"I don't I'll ever be this happy" he thought, "I have never been this happy before."  
  
A smile spread across Nny's face.  
  
"What could he be smiling at?" Cat thought.  
  
" You seem happy," Cat said with a smile on her face  
  
" I am" Nny said, " I don't think I could ever be this happy"  
  
Cat sat up and looked at him in the eyes. " I'm glad you're happy"  
  
" Ummm Cat?"  
  
"Yes Nny?"  
  
"I got you something. Something you said you always wanted"  
  
" You already gave me a gift," she said  
  
" I did?"  
  
" Yes. You did. I wanted to be happy and for the first time in my life I am, thanks to you" she said and started to blush.  
  
"Well I got you something to go with the other gift" he chuckled.  
  
He handed her a small black box with purple flames. Cat took the box and opened it. She gasped at what she saw in side. It was a pentacle necklace with a rave in it. She loved pentacles and really loved ravens. They were one of her favorite birds.  
  
" THANK YOU" she screamed while wrapping her arms around Johnny's neck. 


	3. firsttime for everything

New chapter everyone. Thanks for the review nny777slavelabor! Hope everyone will like this story. The next story should be a scream. PLEASE R+R.. PLEASE  
  
  
  
After that gift everyone seemed to be great. They looked at stars and Cat explained that see had a star that she looked.  
  
"See?" she said as she points to a red star in the sky " It's called the Beetle Juice star, I always look to it for help and when I'm depressed."  
  
"That's cool," Johnny said  
  
"Is you ever feel like giving up on your life, just look to that star for direction and comfort" tears started to fall from her face, but quickly wiped them away before Nny could see.  
  
"I'll do that" he turned his head toward her and smiled.  
  
They stayed at the top of the cliff for 30 more minutes before Nny had to get back home before his dad got back and saw that he had gone out. They pulled up at the front of his house and walked up to the door. Then both turned toward each other.  
  
"I had a great time" Nny said  
  
"So did I. Just wish it didn't have to stop here" She said. She could feel her tears build up, but fought them back.  
  
"I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah" Cat said in a low tone, but looked up at him and gave him a fake smile that fooled him.  
  
Their heads moved closer together and their lips meet. Cat rapped her arms around his neck and Johnny did the same, but with her hips. Johnny had never had this type of feel before. He wanted to hold onto this person who bring him so much joy. Their lips parted and let go of each other. Cat leaned up and kissed him on the cheek and whispered good bye, then started off toward her car. She got in her car, put her key in the ignition and turns the car on. Tears where falling from her eyes.  
  
Why did she kiss him? It will make it harder for her to leave now. "Goodbye Johnny, I'll miss you" she whispered. Whit that she drove off into the dark cold night.  
  
But something hid from Johnny and Cat. Something waited for Johnny that would change his life, in one night and one day.  
  
Johnny walked in his house with a huge happy smile on his face. He felt like he could fly. " Nothing could ruin this night" she said out loud. Just then Johnny heard a voice that stop in his tracks.  
  
"JOHNNY!!" 


	4. beating of a life time Love one's star, ...

HEY NEW CHAPTER. I have been getting emails from people. THANKS.IM GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY!!! COME AND CHECK MY PROFILE IF YOU WANT. PLEASE R+R  
  
"JOHNNY!!"  
  
"OH NO!" Johnny's mind scream  
  
"Yes?" Johnny called back  
  
"GET THE FUCK IN HERE!" His dad scream  
  
Johnny walked into the living room to find his dad sitting on a couch that had a window, with black curtains.  
  
"Guess what I just saw" His dad said  
  
"." Johnny already knew what hid dad saw and he knew what was going to happen to him.  
  
" Well, I saw you and some fucking tramp whore frenching. Tell me something. Did you really think I would leave you home alone till 2 am? DO YOU REALLY LIKE I'M THAT STUPID?!"  
  
" No I think you would be dumber" Johnny thought, but didn't even dare to say out load  
  
"WELL?" His father scream  
  
"No sir"  
  
His father got up from where he was sitting and raised his fist. His fist came down inches in front of Johnny's face, but Johnny ducked out of the way. After getting beating over and over again, he learned how to move out of moving objects way. But Johnny's father was enraged by this. He grabbed Johnny by the throat and pinned him against the wall, so Johnny couldn't defend himself. He raised his fist again and slammed it into Johnny's face. Over and over again he did this, until Johnny was bleeding badly.  
  
He threw Johnny across the room and he landed in front of his stares. Johnny scrabbled to his feet and ran to him room. He open his door and slammed it shut, locking it. He put his ear to the door to see if his dad was coming up, but he didn't hear a thing.  
  
He slowly walked to his window, opened it and looked out toward the stars. He looked for Cat's star that she had pointed out earlier  
  
"If you ever feel like giving up on your life, just look to that star for direction and comfort" her words echoed in him mind over and over again. Finally he saw her star. Just when I started to feel a little bit better, the star disappeared His eyes went wide. Her star is gone. He raised his hand to his face, feeling the blood all over his face. With he passed out onto the floor, with a horrible feeling in his gut.  
  
Sorry for the short Chapter. I have to leave you guys hanging, right?  
  
**Ducks out of the way of flying food**  
  
But don't worry. Johnny's dad will get what he deserves. But what about that star disappearing? Guess you'll find out next chapter. 


End file.
